Gods at School?
by Book1000
Summary: Percy became a god after the Titan war. Zeus decided that the gods need to know more about the people on earth so they decided to go to school for one year. What will happen when gods go to school and when Percy shares a room with Artemis? The story will be a Percy/Artemis story! Have fun!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I just had a funny idea for a new story: The gods at school. Percy is a god in this story. It is a bit unrealistic but it is just for fun. It will be a Percy/ Artemis story! I hope you like it! Please leave a review!**

Percy stood in front of Zeus and the other gods. He just had defended Kronos and saved millions of people from the titan lord.

"Percy Jackson, because you have done us a big favour, we all have decided that you should receive a gift. The greatest gifts of all: We offer you godhood young hero."

He was stunned. "Did he just say that he offers me godhood? Should I accept?", thought Percy. Percy looked towards Annabeth. She saw his look and nodded her head and smiled at him. Percy could see that she was happy with her role as the architect of Olympus and since Annabeth approved he would accept the offer. "I'm honoured, Lord Zeus, and I accept your offer. What will my Domains be?", asked Percy.

"That is something we don't know. The Fates will give you your Domain when you are a god. Are you ready to become a god?"

Percy nodded. All Gods stood up and formed a circle around Percy. Zeus began to chant and all glowed golden. The glow got brighter and brighter until suddenly the light seems to explode. All looked normal again.

But nothing was normal for Percy. He could feel the raw power he now contained. All of a sudden three old women appeared and they said in unison: "All hail Perseus, God of beings, creatures, time and loyalty."

The disappeared while all Gods stared at Percy in shock. Zeus was the first one to recover from his shock: "Since I must admit that you are one of the most powerful gods ever, you will be made the 13th Olympian. Do you all agree?"

All the other gods nodded in approval and Zeus chanted again until a new throne appeared in the throne room.

"Done. It's now official! You are the 13th Olympian!"

Percy was still in a shock. He was the God of Time and All beings? That was stunning! He could feel all the people, animals and gods in the world. He heard the praying of the humans and could sense their feelings.

"Thank you!", said Percy "So what are we going to do now?"

"Party!", all the gods yelled.

Percy smirked and the party started. He danced with Annabeth and she told him she was happy with his decision. Percy was hurt, when he heard that Annabeth never really loved him, just like a brother.

The party went on for two days.

Percy was now a god since three weeks. He had become friends with most of the other Olympians and it was really fun on Olympus. Right now Percy was sitting in his own palace, which Annabeth had designed for him. Suddenly Hermes appeared: "Hey Perce! Zeus is calling you and all the other for a meeting in 5 minutes. See you there."

Percy nodded and Hermes vanished into thin air.

5 Minutes later all Gods were in the throne room.

Zeus began to speak. "We have assembled here today to discuss a very difficult topic. We gods get more and more separated from the humans. So we must do something to understand them better. Does anybody have an idea how to achieve that?"

Percy raised his hand and began to speak: "Yes, I have an idea. We could all go to school as teenagers for a year or so. I think that would be great fun and we will learn more about the people on earth."

Zeus smirked at Percy's idea. He was really getting along with Percy. He was funny and you could count on him when you need help or something.

"I think it is a good and funny idea. All in favour for Percy's idea?", asked Zeus.

Almost all the Gods nodded.

"Then so it be! We will go to school in one week. Meeting dismissed!"

One week later all gods stood in the throne room and were ready to go to school. Percy looked around and saw that almost all of them were grinning or at least smiling. All but Artemis. She had a worried expression on her face. Percy walked towards her and asked softly: "Hey Artemis, what's wrong? You look worried."

She smiled sadly towards Percy and he could help but think that she looks really beautiful when she was smiling. "At least someone cares for me. All the others just have not noticed that I feel bad.", replied Artemis. "Hey, what's wrong then? Just tell me. It will help.", told Percy Artemis with sympathy.

"I just... it's this school trip. There will be a lot of males, who will try to hook up with me. I just don't want that to happen...", said Artemis and added quietly: "...not all men are as nice as you."

Percy blushed at that comment and thought: "She thinks that I'm nice?!"

"It will be okay Artemis. I will protect you from those pigs, ok?", spoke Percy and smiled.

Artemis laughed a bit but nodded. She felt better now. Before she could stop herself, she pulled Percy in a hug. Percy was taken by surprise but slowly hugged her back. When they pulled apart they noticed that all gods were staring at them. The only exception was Aphrodite. She just wiggled with her eyebrows and smirked.

Artemis POV

"What did I do? Did I just hug a man?", thought Artemis. Only then she saw that all the gods were staring at her. She blushed a deep shade of red and quickly looked away.

After all were done with staring at her Zeus cleared his throat and said: "So... em... well... I will teleport us to school."

All gods were covered in bright light and vanished from Olympus only to appear in front of a school. Athena began to speak: "So, this is the Athena university...", Artemis rolled her eyes at that. "... and it is a college. So we will sleep here as well. Zeus gave Aphrodite the task to plan who is with whom in one room. Is is always two gods per room."

"Oh no! Aphrodite is choosing my room mate? It will probably be a man...", Artemis thought. She gave Aphrodite a look, who smirked at Athena's words. "Thank you Athena... So I'm sure you are curious who your room mate is, so I will announce it real quick", spoke Aphrodite and smiled.

"Since we are 13 gods there will be a room with three gods. I will start with this one: Dionysus, Hermes and Hephaestus. You will share one room. Now to the pairings: Poseidon with Athena, Zeus with Hera, Ares with me, Apollo with Demeter and Artemis with Percy."

All the gods looked at her in shock. "I must admit that I am relived that I must share a room with Percy, because he is the only man I can bear.", thought Artemis.

Aphrodite was still smiling as she said: "So, I think it is time to move into your rooms. Follow me please."

All the gods followed her without a second word.

Aphrodite showed each of the gods the rooms and left them alone. Right now Artemis was sitting next to Percy. "So we are room mates now?"

Percy laughed and replied: "I think so. Not too bad, isn't it?"

"No, probably the best I could think of, because I know Aphrodite would put me in a room with a male."

Percy smirked and said: "So you like me..."

"Ehm... yeah...", replied Artemis a bit shy and blushed. Artemis really liked Percy. Since he was the God of loyalty, she knew that he was not like other men. Beside this she liked him because he took the sky from her. And she had to admit it: He was really handsome.

Percy smiled and said: "Anyway... What do you want to do now? I mean it is Sunday and School starts at Monday."

"Talk with you a bit?", asked Artemis.

"All right Arty. So what do you want to talk about?", grinned Percy.

"What did you call me?"

"I called you 'Arty'. Artemis is too long and I know you like 'Arty'.", replied Percy.

Artemis liked the nickname but she was not going to admit it: "Whatever. So how is it to be a god?"

Percy told her what he was experiencing and Artemis was shocked when she heard about Annabeth dumping Percy. She never had met a boy, who was dumped by a maiden.

After an hour of talking Percy stood up and said: "So... It was nice to talk with you. I am going to go to the others and see how well they get along. I especially must look if my Dad is still living and not murdered by Athena."

He looked really serious and Artemis tried not to laugh. But she was not successful. She burst out laughing and after a while Percy joined her. They laughed so much that Percy stomach was hurting. Suddenly the door was opened and Apollo steps in: "You having fun, sis?"

He grinned and Artemis blushed: "Yeah... I have. What about you? Do you had fun with Demeter?", asked Artemis mockingly.

"Don't remind me... She always tells me stuff about eating cereals. But you here seem to like each other…", Apollo said and wiggled with his eyebrows.

"Yeah. I need to go now... Look if my dad still has all his body parts.", said Percy and walked out of the room. Apollo waited a moment before he turned to Artemis and said: "That was fast sis. Didn't thought you would fall in love with him that fast."

Artemis blushes but said: "Shut up! I'm a maiden goddess! I can not fall in love!"

Deep in her she knew that she had a crush on Percy but she would not admit it, especially not to her brother.

"Ok, ok!", said Apollo and put his hands in the air in surrender but grinned. After all he was the god of truth.

Percy POV

"Artemis is really nice", thought Percy. He knew that he had a crush on her but he would keep it as a secret... at least for now. Percy was on his way to his father. "Aphrodite did a really bad job in splitting us onto the rooms... but it is probably all for her fun", Percy figured. He knocked on his father's door. Soon a grey eyed women opened the door and smirked: "Ah! Percy! Do you want to join us?"

"Ehm no. I just want to see if my dad has still all his body parts.", said Percy with a laugh. Athena snickered and said: "Yeah, he is all right. Come in, so you can see him."

Percy followed Athena and noticed that his dad's room was just as his and Artemis': Small but ok. Poseidon was lying on his bed and read a magazine with the title "How to invest a pond". When he saw Percy he smiled and hugged him. "Percy, my boy. Nice to see that you are still in one piece."

Percy laughed and said: "Yeah dad, but I could say the same."

They both snickered. "Percy, Zeus said that we all take a walk in an hour. Did Hermes inform you?"

"No he didn't. I will be going then. See you dad.", answered Percy and vanished into thin air. He appeared on top of Artemis. She screamed loudly before she blushed in a deep shade of crimson. Percy was confused. He had teleported himself onto his bed and landed on Artemis. Then realisation hit him: Artemis was lying on his bed.

"Ehm Arty? What exactly are you doing on my bed?", Percy asked and begun laughing because Artemis' was as red as a cherry.

"I... I was... ehm", she stuttered.

"It's ok. You must not answer", Percy laughed.

"Okay. So what do you do here anyway? You said that you want to visit your dad!?"

"I've already done that. And he said that we all take a walk in an hour so I went here to change clothes and stuff."

"And why am I not informed?", asked Artemis a bit offended.

"I was not either. So let's get ready!", said Percy and looked inside his suitcase. All the gods were forced to pack like normal humans, so they would not attract attention. Percy took his green pullover and was about to take it on as Artemis started laughing: "You know that the 'packing a suitcase' thing is just a distraction, right? You can use your powers to change cloth."

"Oh! I thought we must use our clothes in the case!", replied Percy embarrassed but laughed too.

An hour later all gods met at the school entrance. Zeus said: "So now that we all here... I have ordered a table in a restaurant, where we can discuss some things about our plan. We will walk there to not attract attention."

So all gods followed Zeus to the restaurant. On their way they earned many looks from the people. Especially the female gods. _"You see what I mean?"_, asked Artemis in Percy's mind as a man look at her with lust in his eyes. _"Yap. This one is really a pig!"_, replied Percy and Artemis could clearly see the disgust on Percy's face. Artemis chuckled and all gods looked at her in confusion... beside Percy of course, who had a knowing smirk on his face.

They arrived at the restaurant and sat down at a table and began to make their plan perfect. After two hours the plan was ready to put in action: Zeus would manipulate the mist in a way that the people in the school would not figure out that they were gods. The humans would see all of the gods as normal 17 year old teenagers and they would just accept the names of the gods as real names, because the mist would be manipulating them. It would be allowed to use godly powers as long it was not obvious that something was not normal.

As soon as the plan was set, they walked back to school. On the way back almost all of them complained about how Aphrodite had split them to the rooms. She just smiled sweetly at the comments.

Each of the Olympians went into their rooms and as soon as Percy's head hit the pillow he fell asleep...

**A/N: So, how was it? Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy POV

"Perseus!", shouted my annoying physics teacher because I was not listening to him again. You are probably wondering how I got into this situation... So I will start from today's morning.

I awoke when someone suddenly splashed a massive amount of water into my face. I opened my eyes suddenly and saw that half of the gods stood around my bed. Apollo and Hermes were laughing really hard, probably at my expression, and the others at least smirked. My dad smiled at me with sympathy.

"Ehm guys? Could someone tell me what all is about?", I asked annoyed.

"Well, Perseus, you know it is school and you just wouldn't wake up. I tried to do so myself but you seemed to just ignore me. So I asked the others for help.", laughed Artemis.

"Percy, I fully understand you... Same with me.", grinned my dad.

"Jap. I threatened to murder him... Only then he woke up.", said Athena.

The rest of the morning was relative normal. I mean normal for people that go to school. For us gods it was all... Well strange. The first lesson begun at 7.50. I had to hurry because... Yeah you know the problem. Then we god our timetables. First lesson was maths. It was quite cool, because the teacher was shocked how good Athena was. She nearly fainted as Athena did the task, that she had given us for the whole lesson, in just 5 minutes. But hey... It wouldn't have been that dramatic because we had doctor there and this special doctor found the math quite attractive. But enough with that...

Next lesson was Latin. For the most students in our class Latin was new. They just had it for one year.

But as I was told when I became a god, we gods had a Roman side in us too and because this we all could speak Latin perfectly. I was also informed of the Roman Camp for Half-bloods but that is another story.

Well anyway, our Latin teacher, a man around 50, was shocked when we began talking to each other in Latin.

The lesson was really easy. Next subject was physics. You know those teachers that see you for the first time and decide to hate you because you remind them of someone they can't stand? Well Mr. Olgrad was one of them and I was his victim. He began his lesson with the words: "Today we talk about the topic time. Perseus, please describe time for us."

Just great. Second sentence and I already must do something. But he did not knew that I was the God of Time. I smiled and my expression must have irritated him. "Nobody know if time really exists. It is the big question. I would describe time as the process of things that happen.", I began. Because I know that I would bore you with this whole stuff I am not going to tell you more... But you must know that I continued to talk about time for like 10 minutes. As I finished all were stunned and Athena nodded to me as if to say that I have done well. The only exception was Mr Olgrad. He seemed to hate me even more.

So now you now how I got into my situation.

"Yeah?", I asked.

"I was telling you your homework. Could you please repeat it.", asked Mr Olgrad with a smile.

"Yes sure. We must do the exercise no. 3 on page 10 in our physics book."

You probably ask yourself how I had known this... Simple answer. Apollo told me in my mind. We gods have the ability to speak in our minds. And it is quite useful, as you can see. Right in the moment the bell rang. Next subject PE! Yeah! Finally something I am good at!

Artemis POV

It was quite an eventful day yet. 3 subjects and 3 shocked teachers. Even if the third one had shown more hate than bafflement. Whatever... Next subject was PE. That would be fun.

As soon as we arrived the teacher introduced herself. She was called Mrs. Bras and she seemed quite likeable. But soon I changed my mind as she said: "Boys, Girls! Today we will practise how to dance. You can choose your partner freely or I will choose one for you. Always one boy and one girl."

What! Dance with a boy? Take a deep breath, Artemis... PERCY! If I had to dance with a boy then with him. But I had to ask him, because he would never ask me. After all he knew that I am the maiden goddess. As I walked towards him I saw that he was a bit clumsy. But hey I could not blame him. He wasn't a guy like Apollo who had just asked a girl that fit his liking.

"So Percy. Do you want to dance with me... please?", I asked.

He looked shocked for a moment before he smiled and said: "Sure Arty, why not."

I rolled my eyes at him. "All who have no partner yet, please come to me", yelled Mrs Bras.

Some people came to her and Apollo looked at her if he was waiting for something. "What are you looking at?", I asked him in his mind.

He was irritated for a moment before he replied on the same way: "I have waited for you to come to Mrs Bras. With whom do you dance?"

"Percy", I said mentally but blushed a bit.

"Should have known it... Have fun sis", he replied with a smirk.

And so we started to dance after all were split into pairs.

Percy was really good and I was not bad either. We danced and danced to the music, which Mrs Bras had brought with her. I would lie if I would say that I did not enjoy it. We were so concentrated on our dance that we did not notice when Apollo stopped to dance and watched Percy and me. Soon the others stopped to dance to and everybody stood in a circle around us. But we just did not notice them. We continued and we were getting closer and closer. After five more minutes the music suddenly stopped and Mrs Bras said: "Well done, Percy and Artemis. I think the others have learned from you."

Only now Percy and I noticed the position in which we were. Our foreheads were touching. As much as I wanted to stay in that position, we slowly got apart. Just now I realized that all the others stood in a circle around us.

Percy POV

That was amazing! If it was not for the fact that the woman, which whom I had danced was Artemis and there weren't any other people around I would have kissed her. Slowly we separated ourselves as the music has stopped. But then came the shock. As I looked around, I saw that all the others had watched us! I mean for the "normal" people it isn't a big deal. It is just a bit embarrassing for us. But for the gods!? I just had danced with Artemis, who would turn any male in a 1 meter radius of her in an animal! But I had almost kissed her and still had all my body parts. But the worst of it: everybody saw it and they seemed highly amused by it.

I decided to say nothing and just go.

But just to my luck it was break time.

After two minutes or so Apollo came to me and smirked: "Found a liking in my sis Perce, eh?"

"Shut up!"

"Percy, you do know that I'm the God of truth, don't you? I know the truth."

I blushed and grabbed Apollo by his T shirt and pulled him away from the others.

"Ok, ok. I have a crush on her. But don't tell her, ok?"

"I can't guarantee for anything but I will try.", Apollo said with a grin and walked away.

The rest of the day was very uneventful. Right now I was sitting in my room with Artemis and was thinking if I should tell her about my feelings... Apollo told her probably anyway.

So I put all my courage together and said: "Artemis? I have something to tell you. But I think you know it anyway from Apollo."

"He hasn't told me anything. What is it?"

He hasn't told her? "Ehmmm... No its nothing."

"Perseus Jackson! Tell me NOW!"

"Ihaveacrushonyou!"

"What? slowly!"

"I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU!"

Silence. More Silence...

"I would lie if I say that I don't feel something for you. I think I have one on you as well.", she whispered.

"Then if that is so... Let me do something I wanted to do earlier today."

With that I kissed her. First she was shocked but after a few seconds she relaxed and grabbed me and kissed back as if her life depends on it.

Soon we explored our mouths with our tongues.

After what felt like an hour we pulled apart.

"That was amazing!", she said happily.

"Yes, definitely! But how is that going to work with us?"

"We will keep it as a secret at first and then we will see, ok?", she asked.

"Okay.", I said.

"We are a pair then?", she asked with a grin.

"Nope. Only if you answer the next question with a yes. Artemis, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes! I want to", she replied happily and kissed me again. The kiss was rather short but it was nice.

"What do you want to do now?", I asked but this question perished as soon as Apollo walked into our room.

"What are you doing lovebirds?", he asked.

Artemis looked at him pissed: "None of your business. Why did you come here anyway? You could at least knock!"

"We are going to explore the city a bit. Do you want to come?"

"Who is we?", I asked.

"Oh sorry. Hermes, Aphrodite, Athena, Poseidon and I."

I looked at Artemis. She nodded and said: "Sure, why not. Let's go."

Apollo looked at me and asked: "Who is that and what have you done with Artemis? She would never go into the town with us!"

I just shrugged but added: "You didn't just call New York "town", did you?"

Apollo rolled his eyes and said: "Whatever. See you guys outside in 10

minutes. Bye!"

He vanished into thin air.

Artemis POV

I am together with Percy... Sooner than expected. But hey, what's the matter? Nobody knows and Percy isn't the type of male which is going to hop into bed with me tonight.

Why did I have to agree to come shopping? It was a mistake I think, but I will see.

10 Minutes later we all met outside of the school. It was really good weather. The sun was shining and there was no cloud in the sky. So we started our trip through New York and Apollo tried to get a new girlfriend. He winked to every second woman but most of them ignored him. But what was worse than Apollo's flirting was, that every girl was staring at Percy. It was so frustrating because I couldn't do anything about it because it all was a secret after all. I must speak to him about this later I thought. So we walked to the avenues of New York, when Percy suddenly stopped. The others didn't notice at first but I told them to stop. They looked at me confused for a moment before they saw Percy. "What is it Percy?", I asked.

"Oh sorry guys. I just remembered that I haven't told my mum about this all", he replied.

"About what?", my brother asked.

"About that becoming a god thing."

"Then it is time that you do. I am coming with you. Who else?", I asked.

"I", yelled Poseidon but Athena shook with her head. "Barnacle Beard, she has found love again. You will stay away from her to not confuse her, ok?"

Poseidon looked grimly but nodded.

"No one that would like to join us?", I asked confused.

"Nope. I think not.", replied Apollo.

Before I could reply Percy grabbed my hand and flashed us away. The last thing I heard came from Poseidon and it sounds like: "I hope he survives touching her."

Percy POV

As soon as we appeared in front of my mother's flat, Artemis burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?", I asked.

"Have you heard what your dad said when you touched me?"

I shook my head.

"He said that he hopes that you come back alive for touching me.", she explained with a snicker. I couldn't help but smile at this. But hey, I couldn't blame him. Every other man would have been an animal by now.

"Let's go then?", I asked and knocked onto the door after Artemis had nodded.

She must have noticed that I was nervous, because she suddenly grabbed my hand with hers and smiled at me.

I looked at her for a moment and she just shrugged as if to tell that she didn't care if my mum knew.

Just at that moment my mum opened the door. After little more than a second she gave me strong hug.

I hugged her back tightly but we pulled apart eventually.

"You have much to explain. But come in first.", mum said with a look at Artemis, who was still holding my hand.

I nodded and we followed her in the flat. Paul wasn't at home. We sat down in the living room and Mum started questioning: "So Percy, care to introduce your friend there?"

"Sure. Mum meet Artemis, Artemis meet Mum."

"Artemis? The goddess? Why was she holding your hand?", asked Mum shocked.

"I think I will start from the beginning.", I started and explained everything about becoming a god and the idea of going to school. When I finished my mum said: "OK, but what has this all to do with Lady Artemis?"

"Well, you see...ehm", I stuttered.

"We are in a relationship.", Artemis simply interrupted me.

"What!? Aren't you supported to stay a maiden for ever?"

"Ehm, yes I am. And that is the reason we are keeping this as a secret for now."

"Only Percy could mange to date someone like you", mum mumbled.

"So what are you going to do now?", she asked.

"I think we are going back to school. See you mum and say hello to Paul from me.", I said and hugged her. After we separated, she quickly hugged Artemis, who seemed confused. As soon as we said goodbye I grabbed Artemis hand and flashed us out.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy POV Artemis and I arrived at school as the others returned from their shopping trip.  
We all were so tired that we decided to go to bed early. So Artemis and I went our room and quickly hopped into our beds. I would gladly slept together in one with Artemis but I didn't had the courage to ask her. I mean she would probably have said no, because for her thees relationship things are very new… well for me too. It was my first relationship yet. Before I became a god, I had hoped that I could date Annabeth someday but she said that she only loved me as a brother as I confessed my feelings. But now I'm over her and happy with Artemis.  
As I laid there in my bed, I just couldn't sleep. I was thinking about too much and some annoying people were always praying to me. Since I couldn't sleep, I stood up and decided to walk around school a bit. We had a big park at school, so I decided to go jogging. I snapped my fingers and instantly I had my sport clothes on. But after a while jogging became boring too. Because I didn't know what to do anymore, I concentrated on time. I closed my eyes and imagined the time as a river. It was floating at a steady pace and I told it to speed up. It did and stopped as I wished it to do so.  
When I opened my eyes the sun was already rising again. I had just skipped the night, you could say.

I met with the others to eat breakfast at 7 am in the cafeteria. The first lesson was starting at 8 o'clock. "Man, Percy! The night was too short, don't you think?", Apollo asked and I could clearly see the rings under his eyes.  
"No. For me it was just right.", I replied cheerfully and chuckled a bit… good that he didn't knew.  
Artemis looked and me and I had the strange feeling that she noticed that I left last night. I just gave her the 'we talk later' look and sat down on the table.  
"So what did you plan for today?", I asked to lighten up the mood, which was rather grumpy. No wonder… normally most gods slept till 11 am or so.  
"We are having boring classes and piss off some bigheaded teachers, what else?", Hermes asked happily. He didn't seem to be affected by the early time, but I think you can't sleep long if you are the messenger of the gods.  
"Yes. Just annoy the teachers… We will see what you get from it on your school certificate.", Athena remarked bitterly.  
That was when all of us started laughing. The others students looked at us like we were some animals in a zoo behind a glass wall but it was just too funny.  
"You know that we all don't really care about our school certificate, don't you?", Apollo laughed and we all nodded in agreement. Athena just shook her head and said: "I want to have a nice one. Anyways… Are you coming? First lesson is english and we don't want to be late, do we?"

We all sat on our seats and waited for the lesson to start. I have sat down next to Artemis.  
"Where did you go last night?", she asked harshly.  
"I couldn't sleep, ok? So I went outside to catch some fresh air."  
"And why weren't you there when I woke up this morning?", she asked and I could swear that I could hear a hind of sadness in her voice.  
"You really want to know the whole story? But try not to blame me for certain problems when I tell you, ok?", I questioned her and she just nodded. I could see that she was curious now.  
"So I stood up and came to the decision to jogg around a bit, but after a while that got boring.", I started but she cut me off.  
"And what did you do then? Have a party in the city?!", she asked angrily.  
"Jeez! Artemis, calm down, ok? I didn't do something with other women and you know that I wouldn't ever betray you. And don't look at me like this… I know you are jealous.", I whispered the last part. After all our little relationship was a secret.  
She hesitated a moment before she hung her head. "Sorry for acting so harshly, Percy. I know that I can trust you."  
"Hey, don't be upset.", I said and squeezed her hand under the table.  
"But let me continue with my story. So I got bored and decided to speed up time a bit. And that is why I wasn't with you when you woke up. I kinda skipped the night.", I finished.  
She was about to say something when our english teacher came in. Well you could say I was surprised. Right in front of me was standing Paul. Yes, Paul Blofis.


	4. Chapter 4

"Percy? Is that really you?", Paul asked in disbelieve and stormed towards me. I was still shocked but Paul hugged me tightly.  
"Yes, Paul. It's me. But why are you so surprised? I thought mum greeted you from me. I visited her yesterday.", I said confused.  
"You did? Maybe she was to tired and forgot to tell me. But why are you at school?"  
"Well, since that would take a long time to explain, we can do it after our lesson. I also want to know, why you are at this school. So after this lesson?", I asked and in the inside of me I could not wait to see his face when I would tell him that thirteen of his pupil were super powerful gods.  
He smiled at me and just nodded. Then Paul walked back to the blackboard and said: "So, could you all stop looking at me and sit down already? I don't have time forever. After all we are hear we are here to learn something, aren't we?"  
Everyone groaned but obeyed and sat down.  
I look around and saw that everyone was looking at me strangely. But hey, who can blame them? You don't see it often that someone is hugging the english teacher, who everyone thought you have seen the first time in your live.  
I looked at Artemis and saw that she was rolling her eyes at me.  
"You must always have the attention, don't you?", she told me mentally and you could here in her voice that she knew the english teacher was my step dad and that she was only teasing me.  
"Well, he was the one that hugged me. Not the other way around", I said back and Artemis just shook her head.

I won't tell you much about the english lesson, but let's just say, that it was the most terrible one I ever had. Paul could be really evil if he wanted to. It was like he knew exactly, who didn't know the answer and then said that that one should please answer his question. I was no exception to that rule. I first thought that it would be cool to have Paul as a teachers but this lesson showed me that it was definitely not. He made no difference in how he treat people regardless of the relation in which he was with them.  
The only one, that always knew the right answer was Athena. But that was rather not surprising.

So after the the lesson I was rather grumpy but I decided that I would talk to Paul anyway. It was not his fault, he was just trying to be fair to others. It wouldn't be nice of him if he would treat me differently.

"Hi Paul", I said and he must have noticed the grumpiness in my voice, because he looked at me with sympathy.  
"I'm sorry Percy, that I was so hard to you in this lesson. But you must understand that I must me fair."  
"Yeah, I thought so. It's not that bad, because I know that you are different privately. So you want to know, why I am at school, don't you?"  
"Yep. Fire away!"  
"So after I defeated Kronos, I was made a god by Zeus.", I stared but was cut off when Paul said in a shocked tone: "You are a god?! But why are you at school then?"  
"I was coming to that point. Just keep listening. A few days ago, there was a meeting in which Zeus said that the gods get more and more separated from the mortals and if anyone had a solution to fix that problem. Then I said that we should maybe go to school.  
Almost everyone was in favor of my idea so know we Olympians attempted school."  
Paul looked stunned. "So you say that the pupil in my class are super powerful gods that could blast me away with just a snip of their fingers? And you are an Olympian too?"  
"Yeah, I guess you could say so. But not every one is a god. Just the now thirteen Olympians are at school. The rest are normal normal students.", I replied and he looked a bit scared. "Relax, Paul. I will tell them to not blast you away.", I said to make him relax. "Okay. Thanks. And you must tell me, who is who okay? You choose aliases, didn't you?", Paul asked.  
"No, we didn't. It is the mist that is making you believe that our names are just some random normal ones. But I could try something that will make you a clear sighed mortal. Do you want me to try?", I asked him.  
"Yes, of course. I always wanted to see through the "mist", or what it is called. But how are you able to do it?"  
"Well, since I'm the god of beings, time and some other stuff, I can manipulate, every being."  
"You are the god of what? That is crazy! You must be the most powerful god ever."  
I blushed a litte but nodded.  
"So should I try?", I asked again.  
"Yes. Please.", he said.  
I placed my hand on his head and concentrated on his being. It was really weird, because I didn't have many experiences with this domain, but eventually I succeeded to fully concentrate on him. I instantly knew his abilities and the things he were good at. I thought it of the abilities I wanted to give to him and saw that he was starting to glow. I looked into his eyes and I could see that hew was in a kind of a trance. Suddenly the glow faded and his eyes shot open. I noticed a slight difference in them.  
"Paul?", I asked.  
"Yes?", he asked and I could see that his body was starting to work again. "I have given you the ability to see through the mist. I also enhanced your seeing abilities and your hearing. You can also communicate with me in your mind now, if you are in trouble ore something."  
"Thank you!", he said in my mind and hugged me in reality.  
"So now tell me, why were you sitting next to Artemis in the lesson…", he asked and I blushed.

A/N: Thanks for your reviews and the tips you gave me. I especially thank hazelcrimsonroses for his or hers inspirations. I will try to add your ideas in the next chapters. And thanks to Th3-Dragon-Lord for making me notice my mistake in the last chapter.  
Please review! 


	5. Autor's Note

Sorry, but this is not a chapter.

I just wanted to say, that I will not update this story so much in the following time. I will mainly focus on my other story.

I have very little time, because of school and I hope you understand my reasons.

Anyways… I hope it's ok for you and I will TRY to update this story here too, but I cannot promise anything.

Thanks for reading my stories,

Book1000


End file.
